


SANS GOES TO IHOB

by NinjaEdd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, This is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaEdd/pseuds/NinjaEdd
Summary: Sans goes to IHOB... what can go wrong?





	SANS GOES TO IHOB

One day Sans was extremely hungry. He didn’t know where he would go so we went to the internet to look... He found out about this new restaurant called IHOB. “International House of Burgers? That sounds good!” he said, his stomach growling loudly as a sign that it wanted those juicy meat burgers.He then set off on his journey to find the nearest IHOB restaurant. 

Once he found the place he strutted inside the restaurant with pride. “Table for one please~” he said seductively towards the person who seats people. “Right this way.” She replied, annoyed at his behaviour. She then seated him and told him that the waiter would be right with him as she handed him a menu. 

“Oh fuck all these burgers look good.” He said, looking through the menu. “Oh fuck they have pancakes too? Damn.” The waitress then came over to him, “Hello sir what would you like to drink?” she asked. “Yo can I get a bottle of your finest ketchup please” Sans said, “Excuse me?” the waitress replied. “YOU HESRD ME WOMAN, YOUR FINEST KETCHUP” he screamed as she wrote it on her notepad and bolted back into the kitchen to get his ‘drink’. 

After a few minutes of him continuing to look at the menu, the waitress came back with a bottle of ketchup. “W-what would you like to eat sir?” she asked, clearly scared. “Oh damn, I don’t know...” he replied “Actually, get me one of fucking everything on the menu.” he said as his stomach growled so loud everyone in the restaurant looked over at him, signifying that’s what it wanted. “O-okay...” the waitress said as she walked back into the kitchen.

After about an hour and a half of waiting and a shit ton more stomach growls, his food finally came. At least 15 people were bringing his food out and piling it on the table. “Holy fuck thanks!” Sans screamed and started to eat it all very noisily, everyone I’m the restaurant staring at him. This went on for a good 2 hours, until he finished all his food. He was so bloated that he looked like that one chick from Willy Wonka.

After he was done, his stomach let out extremely loud growls and gurgles as he rubbed it. He felt so terrible but at the same time he felt so good... he has a stuffing fetish. He loves to stuff himself to the brim and it makes him feel so good. After quite a few more loud gurgles and him belching, he felt the need to do something...

HE

HAD

TO

SHIT

He felt the need to shit so badly, he could feel his shit going straight through his bowels... it wanted out. BADLY. The need to shit was so strong he felt he would shit his pants by just standing up.

He got up and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, his enormous stomach sloshing around. As he ran he could feel his stomach churning more with all the food he shoved in there.

He finally reached the bathroom and bursted in, there was one dude taking a piss in there. Sans ran into the biggest stall and without shutting the door, tried to get his pants off. The moment he got his pants off.... BOOM.

SHIT WAS EVERYWHERE

The dude taking a piss quickly got the fuck out of there and just managed to avoid getting covered in the massive amount amount of Sans’s shit. The shit covered the whole bathroom. The bathroom reeked of his shit... and you know how this made him feel? Oh...

He was turned on.

The sight and smell of all his shit made him become more aroused than his fat, gurgly, sloshy belly made him. He felt a raging 9 inch boner coming on so he decided to start jacking off. His fat and his shit made him so fucking aroused.

After a good 30 minutes of jacking it and moaning the moans of 1000 suns, he released a shit ton of cum. The bathroom was covered in shit and cum, a lot of shit and cum. Sans started to mix together his shit and cum... and then started to eat it, satisfying his sloshy belly even more.

He was so aroused and turned on, he rubbed the mixture of shit and cum all over his body and mostly his belly. His giant, sloshy, gurgly, growling, belly. He thought the mixture of shit and cum tasted so good and his stomach agreed.

He then felt a pain... a really bad pain... he also felt something move into his asshole. Did he need to shit again, like a really giant shit? He was standing in the middle of the bathroom, and he started to push whatever it was out... was it shit? Was it not shit? What could it be?

He pushed nice and hard, expecting it to be shit. When he got it out it slid across the floor bumping into the wall. It was covered in shit so he assumed it was an extremely large chunk of shit... then it started to move. He picked it up and took it over to the shit covered sinks. He rinsed it off and found out it was...

A baby???

Since when was he pregnant? The baby also looked like him, Tom from Eddsworld, and Max from Camp Camp... what... what was this? “I’m gonna name you... MATOMANS!” He yelled. 

Some dude then opened the bathroom door, looked in, and closed the door right away. What he saw was some extremely fat skeleton covered in shit and cum holding a demented baby in a room filled with shit, cum, and birthing fluids... He was never the same again.

THE END


End file.
